Two Sides
by Meneil
Summary: Sakura has two spirits inside of her: one that loves Sasuke, another that loves Naruto. When she's forced to choose between the two, who will she pick? NaruSakuSasu, obviously. Spoiler free!
1. The Mission

A/N: FYI, this story is completely spoiler free. And uh, this story makes no sense in the time line, I guess it happens sometime before the latter half of the chunin exams. ((points to the Tragedy category)) You see it? You see it?! You have been warned.

Two Sides

Chapter 1: The Mission

Hazy mist shrouded the village of the Hidden Leaf. It was neither day nor night, but was the dusky twilight between both. Few people were awake at such an hour. Those who were hurried on to their destinations, always with their heads bowed to the ground.

Normally I would not have been awake either. However, Kakashi-Sensei had wanted to speak to me. He said it was important. Part of me believed that Kakashi planned to boot me off my ninja squad. Compared to my teammates, Sasuke-kun and Naruto, I was a weakling. In every mission, I only seemed to get in the way.

Although I bragged about being the 'brains' on the team, Sasuke-kun could predict and plan almost as well as I could. Naruto was a plain powerhouse, with insane fighting abilities and powerful chakra, such as his Shadow Clone jutsu. The two could be a squad all by themselves; I was completely useless to them. My fighting abilities were mediocre at best. In our missions, both of them ended up protecting me.

They would do much better without me.

…although neither would admit it.

Maybe if I was lucky, I could convince Sensei to let me on the team a little longer.

I arrived at the bridge two minutes late. Normal teachers would have scolded me for my tardiness… However, Kakashi-Sensei was far from a normal teacher. For example, he was always late for appointments.

Like this one.

Sensei was nowhere in sight. It didn't bug me though, because this time I had prepared for him to be late. Besides its normal ninja gear, my pouch carried a hairbrush and a protein bar. Knowing him, I'd have plenty of time left over when I had finished both tasks.

Unclasping my pouch, I took out my brush, and promptly smoothed my hair. Unfortunately I had no mirror, so I had no clue how my hair really looked like.

_Duh, Sakura. Obviously there is water under the bridge._

Oh yeah, of course. Water under the bridge.

I glanced over the bridge's side, seeing my reflection in the smooth lake. My hair had always been one of my chief points of pride. Unlike most girls, my hair was _pink_.

_Now if only you could do something about that forehead…_

My hair by itself is enough to send any guy head over heels for me…

_Care to test that theory, fore brow head?_

Not that I care though.

_Oh really?_

Yeah, the only guy I care about is Sasuke-kun.

Unfortunately for me, he was the only guy who played hard to get. However, since all girls have stolen my idea, that might be a good thing. If he fell in love with all the girls who liked him, my victory would be bittersweet at best. I had one clear advantage over the other girls, though: I was on a squad with Sasuke-kun.

It's only a matter of time before Sasuke-kun gives his affection to the one who deserves it most: me.

_Face it: Sasuke won't even give you the time of day._

No, Sasuke-kun really has become better. We're a lot closer than before. Just… we need more time.

_Does 1,000 years sound good?_

That's why I must beg Kakashi-Sensei to allow me to remain on the team! If another girl is put on Sasuke-kun's team while I'm gone… Ooh! I don't even want to think about it. My love for him will never fade. True love can't be stopped!

_Can you truly love Sasuke by admiring him from afar?_

Dawn had already reached the sky. My feet had tired long ago, so I sat on the wooden bridge, hoping my red kimono wouldn't get dirt stains. I munched on the protein bar, glancing at its flavor. _Chocolate Peanut Butter_. Yum.

As the day wore on, people passed me by. Whenever I heard footsteps on the bridge, I immediately looked up at them, hoping it would be Kakashi-Sensei. Of course, he kept me waiting, like always.

_Kakashi! I'm going to kill you for being so late!_

I sighed, the protein bar suddenly tasting sour. The anticipation by itself could have killed me. Even if Sensei carried bad news, it was best to get it over with. Besides, nothing could be as bad as all this waiting.

Sandals hit the bridge's floor once again, and I couldn't help but lift my head expectantly. My heart suddenly leapt into my throat unexpectedly. It was Sasuke-kun! What was he doing up so early?

_Sasuke?!_

The sour taste in my mouth vanished, instead replaced by my fluttering heart. I stood up expectantly. Sasuke-kun was walking straight toward me! His black hair flowed in the slight breeze, and his stoic eyes stayed ahead of the hard bridge. Sasuke's hands were coolly tucked in his pockets. Everything about him just sent shivers down my spine!

_That's called puppy love, you know._

"Sasuke-kun!" I smiled at my teammate and waved. However, he must not have seen me, because he never even looked twice.

_He's ignoring you._

Maybe he's just in a bad mood or something. Better not disturb him now. Oh well…

_Sasuke sees you as an interference, not as a person. He's a conceited, arrogant, egotistical, self-absorbed moron who believes he's more important than the universe. Oh sure, he talks tough talk, but in the end he's nothing but a coward. You've seen him, Sakura! No one knows better than you. He's definitely not hot stuff, because he freezes all the time!_

No, that can't be true. Sasuke-kun's part of the Uchiha Clan. He's definitely not weak. With his Sharringan, Sasuke-kun can learn his foes' moves. The awesome part is that he never stops growing. Sure, Sasuke-kun has had one or two times where he gets scared. But who wouldn't? He's a human being, not a god. He has good and bad days just like the rest of us.

_Conceited. Self-absorbed. Egotistical. Arrogant. Dastard._

I would have followed Sasuke-kun, and maybe tried to ask him what was bothering him, but I still needed to see Kakashi-Sensei. Hopefully he'd come soon, but…

Just as I was about to sit down, a flash of orange appeared in my right eye.

_Naruto!_

Naruto was shuffling on the bridge, blinking slowly, blue eyes unfocused. His yellow hair was a disheveled mess – geez, doesn't he comb his hair before he leaves his house? My teammate yawned loud enough that I could hear it, despite being at least three feet away. Naruto blinked again, his head turning slightly so that he just barely caught my eye.

Glazed blue eyes immediately came to sparkling life. Naruto opened his mouth, staring straight at me, before his face contorted into the biggest smile the world had seen – and probably had never wanted to see.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" The fox boy barked, loud enough for the whole Hidden Leaf Village to hear. I winced, as did the people on the bridge. Without noticing how incredibly annoying he was, Naruto bounded next to me. "Hey, hey," he panted, still grinning maniacally. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto is so… annoying.

_But kind of cute, too. Reminds me of a dog. Stupid, but loyal._

"Hello, Naruto," I greeted my teammate properly. Hopefully Naruto could learn from example. "I'm waiting for Kakashi-Sensei," I said, smoothing out a ruffle on my pink kimono. "He said he wanted to talk to me."

"Wow," Naruto frowned. "What'd you do, Sakura-chan? You never get in trouble for anything."

"I'm not… _in trouble_. Maybe Kakashi-Sensei is planning to brief me on a new mission."

_Or kick you off Team Seven, Sakura._

"Mm," Naruto's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't he tell me and Sasuke then, too?"

"Maybe it's like, you know, a special covert mission," I shrugged, frowning now as well. Naruto had a point. But I didn't feel like explaining every possibility to him. Or that it was unlikely for a mere Genin to receive a covert mission.

"Well, tell me what Sensei said later," Naruto broke his frown. "I'm starving! I'm going to the ramen stand for some food."

"For breakfast?" I couldn't stifle a giggle. Leave it to Naruto to eat ramen for breakfast.

"Why not? Well anyway, see ya later, Sakura," Naruto turned, then lifted his right hand up, as if to wave goodbye, minus the wave.

"Goodbye, Naruto," I called out to his receding figure, forcing myself to smile.

I was glad he was gone. Naruto knew no bounds. That was why it was so important to set my own limits – and if he crossed them, give him a good smack. A few days ago, I found out that Naruto had been transforming into Sasuke-kun. After the transformation, Naruto-as-Sasuke would seek me out, and then act as if he were actually interested in my affections. I discovered Naruto's ruse when I talked with Sasuke-kun – the real Sasuke-kun – about a conversation I had thought we had had a day before.

Not only did Naruto get beat up by me (toying with a girl's emotions is absolutely unforgivable!), but Sasuke-kun smacked him a couple of times for impersonating him. Together Sasuke-kun and I managed to coerce – err to convince Naruto to promise that he'd never impersonate Sasuke-kun again. Ever.

_But why would Naruto impersonate Sasuke to begin with?_

Obviously, because he enjoys watching me struggle with my feelings towards Sasuke-kun. Naruto is rude and inconsiderate. There's times when he can act civilized enough, such as when I just talked to him a few minutes ago, but his true nature is revealed through the childish pranks he plays. Vandalizing the Hokages' sculptures… sexy no jutsu… transforming into Sasuke-kun… and much more. It's all proof of who he really is: nothing more than an immature brat.

_No… he acts childish because he wants attention. He has no parents… he has no friends… he's alone. Better to be laughed at and be a clown, than to be ignored and be a recluse. Maybe he transformed into Sasuke-kun because you talked to him, then. Not the normal how do you do, but your deep thoughts – your true self. Things you'd never say to Naruto Uzumaki, only to Sasuke Uchiha, who has no interest in you._

Ha! We're talking about _Naruto_ here. But… on a different note… You think that Naruto likes me?

_Duh, Sakura._

Eew, no way! That's worse than bug-boy!

_I like him… He cares about people – genuinely cares. Not only has he proven that he can be a good listener, but he isn't just on good behavior around you. Look at the way he treats other p-_

The way he treats Sasuke-kun? Naruto deliberately trys to annoy him! He's proclaimed Sasuke-kun his rival, for no reason at all.

_-no, not Sasuke. Think beyond that. Look at Konohamaru, and his buddies, I can't recall their names._

They're as annoying as Naruto…

_Bah, stupid girl. Naruto is their only friend. He takes care of those around him._

Look, I'm sick of arguing with mys-

POOF!

My conversation/argument with myself was momentarily forgotten as I returned to present. Kakashi-Sensei had poofed onto the bridge's wooden rail. He crouched lightly to fit on the rail, legs reminding me of a pretzel. Left hand rested on his knee, while his right held a copy of _Make-Out Paradise_. Lazy, Half-shielded eyes rested on the open page.

"Hi," Sensei said simply, raising his left hand in greeting.

"Good morning, Kakashi-Sensei," I nodded, smiling sweetly. "You're late," I added after a pause, tone still sweet, but… _I'll rip him to shreds if he doesn't have an excuse! Cha! _Make it a good excuse, at that. He was nearly an hour and a half late!

"Oh… Sorry about that, Sakura," Sensei said, eyes never leaving his book. "Sorry but… I spilled salt behind my back, and…" His eyes finally left _Make-out Paradise_ to meet mine. He coughed lightly. "Let's move on…" He closed the book with one hand, placing it behind his back – I assumed he had some sort of pocket back there, I could never figure out where his book disappeared to when he did that. You'd think it would have to be a big pocket to fit a book…

"I need to tell you something, Sakura."

My heart skipped a beat. My throat involuntarily clenched.

"I know you might not be too thrilled to hear this, but bear with me."

_I knew it was bad news. But please, let me stay on Team 7!_

Kakashi-Sensei reached behind his back again, this time pulling forth a scroll. He pointed the scroll straight at me. It took me a moment to figure out that he wanted me to take it.

"It'll be easier to explain after you read this."

I blinked at the scroll, before slowly accepting it. I turned it over to find the scroll's seal. I found it – white, with the red symbol of fire etched on it.

_The Hokage's personal…_

My hands trembled. The only time I had received a personal note from the Hokage was when I had graduated from the Ninja Academy.

_Omigosh, they're not just kicking you off Team 7, they're _discharging _you!_

My thumb broke the seal. As I unrolled the contents of the scroll, my hands began to shake more violently. It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't my hands shaking, but my knees.

_**Sakura Haruno**_

I forced myself to continue reading.

_**You are assigned a covert mission; do not speak to anyone about this except Kakashi.**_

I stopped trembling and frowned. A covert mission for a genin? I hadn't expected what I had said to Naruto to actually come true. But wait… this was addressed to … why me?

_**You must find a man to marry in the next week.**_

My jaw dropped.

I looked down to read more, but the only thing left was the Third's personal signature.

_What… in the… Sakura, you ate that week-old leftover onigiri, didn't you? I told you not to!_

I furled the scroll. My eyes lifted to meet Sensei's. He was staring at me intently.

"Wh-wha… what… wh…" My mouth wouldn't form a coherent sentence.

Kakashi-Sensei placed one finger over his masked lip, signaling for silence. He glanced to his right, then to his left, before turning his full attention to me. The bridge was empty, save for myself and Sensei.

"This is an S-ranked mission."

_He's… not serious…_

"By the Third's order, you must be engaged to someone by next week."

I smiled lightly. Then I began to giggle. My giggle erupted into roars of laughter. Tears formed at my eyes. Sensei just continued to watch me, half-slidded eyes betraying no emotion.

"Ok, you got me," I sputtered when I had finished laughing. "I mean, I honestly thought you were serious for a while. Haha…"

"I'm dead serious, Sakura."

I hiccupped.

"I'm here to explain the details that would be a bit too… dangerous… to leave on paper."

I wiped away the tears from my eyes. It sounded stupid, but I really couldn't think of anything. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know how to feel. And part of me believed it was still some elaborate set-up.

"Your grandfather passed away two days ago."

I frowned. "My grandfather died seven years ago." It was the first thought that came to mind.

"Yes, well… not that one. You had another one, whom you met when you were very young. It's no wonder you don't remember him. But he was an excellent shinobi. An ANBU. I talked to him once or twice. He was very dedicated to this village."

"What does this have to do with this mission?"

Kakashi-Sensei tapped his nose. "I'm getting to that. You see, you grandfather was actually a very rich man." _So?_ "When he died, he left ten million ryo to Konoha Village."

I blinked. "That's a lot of money."

"Yes, but in his will, there was a special condition that needs to be met before Konoha can claim the money."

I gulped. Kakashi-Sensei didn't need to explain any more. But of course he did.

"The condition was that his granddaughter – that's you, Sakura – had to be married to someone you love. So the sooner you get married, the faster our village can claim the money. The Hokage has requested that you get married right away. You have a week to choose your husband. I'd use that time well."

"Well…" My head felt light, and the world seemed to be slightly out of focus. "If Sasuke-kun agrees, I want to get married to him."

_Pshh not Sasuke. I can't live with that arrogant dastard forever._

"I don't think you totally understand, Sakura."

Oh great, what did I miss this time?

_He'll probably add some condition to the mission, like, 'you must go to a ball and lose your glass slipper, then wait for the Prince to return it to you!' or something stupid._

"_You_ have a week to _choose_ your husband. The man you pick doesn't have to agree to marry you."

I gasped. "Love has nothing to do with it?!"

Kakashi-Sensei shook his head. "The Hokage will order the person you choose to marry you… if he won't willingly comply. But… Sakura…" Sensei leaned forward slightly, his tone suddenly becoming softer. "As your teacher, I advise you to marry someone who is willing. Nothing good will come in the future of a forced husband."

"I wouldn't want to force someone to marry me, anyway…" My frown returned. The sudden power thrust upon me… it was a little scary. I could order anyone… even Sasuke-kun… and he'd have to marry me? Of course, I couldn't command him to love me.

_Rargh for crying out loud let's think beyond the scope of Sasuke._

But I can't… right now I can't make a decision…

"I'd use your entire week before you decide," Kakashi-Sensei leaned back to his original position. He was good at reading my thoughts. "I'll ask for your answer next Saturday. Oh, and Sakura?"

I realized that I had been staring at a symmetrical pattern on the plank by my feet. "Huh?" I blinked, lifting my head to face Sensei. "I mean… yes, Sensei?"

"Let me know if I can do anything to help." Kakashi-Sensei stood up straight, as if he stood on thin rails all the time.

"Ok. Thanks, Sensei," I nodded my head.

"See you later," Sensei placed two fingers parallel to his nose.

Poof!

In a column of smoke, Sensei left the same way he had appeared.

I wiped my brow with the back of my hand, letting out a shaky sigh. Suddenly I had the terrible feeling that someone; no, that the whole world was watching me. I whipped around, expecting someone with blood-shot eyes to be staring. But of course there was nothing.

I need some time to think… and to rest… this day has been unbelievable.

I sighed again, walking in the direction of my house. On my way, I passed a boy my age with long black hair, which cascaded down his back, and glittered in the sun. A different, older man walked with an uneven stride, his sandals clanking lightly with his erratic shuffle.

_Stop staring at males as if you've never seen one before!_

I clutched my head and moaned quietly.

* * *

A/N: Chapter two: Sakura narrows down her choices. And the competition grows fierce. Uhh I actually have it already written. Already working on chapter three. Please review on your way out! 


	2. Narrowing Down the Competition

Two Sides

Chapter 2: Narrowing Down the Competition

I walked down the aisle, rows of pews on my left and right. The scent of crushed flowers hovered in the air like a light perfume. My white dress flowed across the floor, as if I were walking on water. And all the while, the pianist (hidden from my sight) played 'Here Comes the Bride.'

I passed friends and family: my mother, father, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Naruto. I spotted Ino Yamanaka on my left; when I was sure no one was looking, I stuck my tongue out at her. Her face flushed red and contorted into a snarl, but I merely smiled and lifted my eyes to the front.

My Sasuke-kun was waiting for me. He was standing straight, for once, with his hands resting by his side, instead of being tucked away in his pants. Black eyes stared intently at me, though his intentions were a mystery to me.

"…Do you, Sakura, take this man, Sasuke, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I found myself standing before Sasuke-kun, the Priest's words seeming to come from nowhere. "I do," I breathed, immediately after the priest had finished speaking. My hands were locked within Sasuke-kun's; his grip firm, and yet cool and smooth.

"And do you, Sasuke, take this woman, Sakura, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Sasuke-kun's obsidian eyes bore into my very soul. He didn't answer immediately, like I had – could it be that he would refuse?

"I do," he said finally. "Not." He thrust my hands down with such force that my hands numbed with his power. "Forget this!"

"Don't you love me," I felt the tears beginning. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I've never loved you." His voice didn't waver. "I only put up with this because of the Hokage's order. But not anymore. The Hokage can't order me against my will, and sure as hell you can't either, Sakura."

I fell to my knees, my sobs suffocating my breaths.

"Sakura," his voice became low, and I looked up into his dark eyes. A slight smirk touched his lips. "You're annoying."

-------------------------

Inner Sakura's laughter echoed in my head. I wrenched my eyes open, grinding my teeth.

I _was_ having a perfectly good daydream about my wedding, until _you_ chose to make it a nightmare.

_Close your eyes again, and I'll show you a true dream wedding…_

Sighing, and deciding to temporarily placate my wild side, I complied.

--------------------------

_I walked down the aisle, rows of pews on my left and right. The scent of crushed flowers hovered in the air like a light perfume. My white dress flowed across the floor, as if I were walking on water. And all the while, the pianist (hidden from my sight) played 'Here Comes the Bride.'_

Copycat. That's the same way I dreamt about Sasuke-kun's and my wedding!

_I passed friends and family: my mother, father, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Sasuke. I flickered a brief smile at Sasuke, but he shifted his eyes away from mine. My smile merely grew wider, and I lifted my head to face the front._

_My Naruto was waiting for me. He'd combed his hair, for once, and wore a black suite and tie. The material was rough, but he wore a silk vest which caught the light from a sunbeam. Blue eyes, as clear as the sky, danced with anticipation, his breaths coming in short rhythm._

"…_Do you, Sakura, take this man, Naruto, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_I found myself standing before Naruto, the Priest's words seeming to come from nowhere. "I do," I smiled. My hands were locked within Naruto's; his grip light, and yet warm and rugged._

"_And do you, Naruto, take this woman, Sakura, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do," Naruto agreed. His dancing eyes suddenly shifted into a deep blue. "Can we hurry it up? I heard you get free food at weddings; I want ramen!"_

---------------------------

I roared with laughter, unable to stop myself from meddling and altering my alter ego's idea of the wedding. Well hey, she had done the same to me. And all's fair in love and war!

_Pff!_

But seriously, Naruto could never comprehend the sacred vows of marriage.

_But seriously, Sasuke could never uphold the sacred vows of marriage._

What?! "I won't allow you to badmouth Sasuke-kun!" I wretched my eyes open, only to see the ceiling. I flung myself into a sitting position, disrupting the thin blankets on my bed. I glared at my full-length body mirror, where a Sakura with blazing emerald eyes met my gaze. I frowned at her. She frowned back.

_Sasuke is a good for nothing arrogant dastard!_

I leaped up, the blankets falling off of the bed as I did so. "Take that back and apologize!" I demanded. "Naruto isn't any better! He's Konoha Village's number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja!" I pointed accusingly at mirror Sakura, but she merely mimicked my actions.

_No, now _you _take it back and apologize! Fore brow head!_

"Pig!" I shouted, punching at Sakura, my hand stopping only a centimeter away from her chin.

_Baka!_

Our hands merely met. I gritted my teeth, this time aiming with my left hand. Then right! Then left! Then right! Cha!

_Cha!_

"Sakura, honey!" My mother's voice floated from downstairs. "What are you doing?"

"_Nothing_, Mom!" I called back. I picked up a hairbrush and began to brush out my knotted pink hair. I sighed.

"Well come downstairs and help me dust, then!"

"I _can't_, Mom, I'm busy thinking about a strategy for a new mission I received!" I put my hairbrush down on my dresser and sighed. Geez, couldn't she leave me alone for a while? I didn't have time to be doing chores!

We need help.

_We need help._

Wow, we both agree.

_Yeah, that's strange._

Well let me be objective.

_For once?_

I'm correct in saying that I love Sasuke-kun; but you love Naruto, right?

_No, I love Rock Lee!_

Bushy Brows?!

_That was sarcasm._

Be serious for once!

_Ok, ok. I'm listening. Just hurry up and continue._

Well since I'm you and you're me, it's safe to say that I –we- Sakura Haruno, are in love with two people at once.

_No duh?_

How about I'll give Naruto a chance, and you give Sasuke-kun a chance? We'll be both to nice of them, and maybe –hopefully- we can come to a decision on one of them.

_Nice, but one problem: I already know who Sasuke is, and you know who Naruto is. It's not like I wasn't with you during our missions and the prelims of the Chunin exam. Do you honestly expect either of us to change our minds, just like that?_

Well, no, not really. But I thought, I mean, if we at least _tried_ to like the other boy, we'd be able to reach _some_ agreement.

Well, what the heck. It sounds fair and it's the only thing we've agreed on so far. So let's try it. But if you go back on your word and be stupid around Naruto, I'll bug you the rest of your life if you marry Sasuke!

I could say the same thing to you about Sasuke-kun, baka!

While talking to Inner Sakura, I had slipped on my red dress, with the Haruno symbol etched upon it. I opened my door, padding down the stairs, hoping my mother wouldn't see and attempt to 'recruit' me for her dusting chore. I had already reached our home's door, and found my sandals near the wall. I picked one up, lacing it on my foot, when-

Knock-knock.

I looked up at the door, setting my other sandal down. I frowned lightly. What could anyone possibly be doing at my house at this time? It was the morning – shouldn't they wait till the afternoon?

"Just a minute!" My mother called from the laundry room. At least, I think she was in the laundry room, she sounded a bit muffled and far off...

"I've got it!" I yelled back. (It was right in front of me, after all.) I opened the door to reveal –

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Good morning, Sakura," Sensei said, lifting his eye from his book. However his lone eye wandered behind me, instead of meeting my gaze.

"Good morning, Sensei," I blinked, remembering my manners. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, well, I was in the neighborhood... and by the way, I'm treating Team Seven to ramen at Ichiraku's tonight. Naruto and Sasuke have already agreed to come. Would you like to join us?" His single unmasked eye glinted. I caught his drift immediately.

"Thank you, Sensei. That would be wonderful." I smiled at him. But how had he known that I'd narrow it down to Sasuke-kun and Naruto? Or was it just a lucky guess? Sensei really _was_ helping me, big time. If the three members of Team Seven went out, it wasn't as awkward as say, me asking the two out on a date. And it seemed like a normal thing for a team leader to do.

_Cha! Score!_

"Well, I'll see you tonight at six, then." I could see Kakashi-Sensei's smile through his thin mask.

"Goodbye," I nodded.

As Kakashi-Sensei turned to leave, I closed the door and sighed. Tonight... Nothing would probably happen, but if it helped me narrow down my decision, even just a little bit...

I'll give Naruto a chance.

And I'll give Sasuke a chance.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: I thought that I'd just like to say, both fans of Naru/Saku and Sasu/Saku should stay till the very end, because… a lot of strange stuff happens. Yes I know I'm very descriptive. But seriously I don't want to say too much, so whether you support either pairing, just sit tight till the last chapter.

I woke up to find my inbox full of reviews, alerts, and favorites... Thank you everyone.

Next chapter, Sasuke and Naruto are actually in it, I swear...

So uh, I was so excited last chapter I forgot to do acknowledgements; I'll edit them in when I'm not lazy sometime. So here they are for this chapter:

Acknowledgements: I do not own Naruto! Or any of its related characters.


	3. Weak Little Kunoichi

Two Sides

Chapter 3: Weak Little Kunoichi

The sun's last rays pierced the sky, bathing the world below in gold. I walked leisurely through the streets, being careful to keep my head up high and shoulders straight. It had taken me thirty full minutes to decide what to wear – and in the end I decided to just go with my kimono that I usually wore. But I'd put on light blush, lipstick, and eye shadower – nothing obvious so that I looked like a clown, but just a faint trace of make-up that highlighted my natural features.

_Like your fore brow?_

Part of looking good was _thinking_ that you looked good. If you shuffled through the dirty streets with your head bowed, no one would think you're pretty. Well, actually, maybe they would. I don't know. Ok fine I'm just saying stuff to make me feel better; I really hope that I'm not going too casual.

_I was kidding. You look fine. And besides, it's a _ramen _stand. You're not supposed to dress up to something like that._

I smiled lightly as I came to Ichiraku. I delicately lifted the hanging letters, ducking as I stepped inside.

"Good eeevening, little lady." I looked up to see the ramen shop's owner.

"Good evening," I greeted the elderly man. I glanced around. Naruto sat at a stool all the way on the right, close to the wall. My first instinct was to mumble an apology to the shop owner, turn around and walk out, and take a stroll around town till Sasuke-kun and Sensei arrived. But-

_Our promise!_

Yeah. I'm not going to break my word.

"Something I can get for you?" The stand owner asked.

I turned my attention back to him, smiling lightly. "Thanks, but I'm going to wait until my friends arrive – then we can all order together. They should be here soon."

The man nodded in understanding, his paper white hat bobbing with him as he did so.

Naruto looked up at the sound of our voices. He broke out into a grin as soon as our eyes met. "Hi Sakura-chan!" He said rather loudly, so that the rest of Konoha could hear.

_Smile and sit down next to him._

I took a deep breath and smiled, sitting down next to Naruto. "Hello, Naruto," I said in a voice softer than his.

There was an awkward moment of silence between us. Naruto's eyes fell down, and he fidgeted with the clasp on his orange jacket.

_Don't just sit there, start a conversation, stupid._

"So, uhh… I take it Kakashi-Sensei invited you here?" I asked.

_Lame._

Shut up; you think of a better topic.

_Naruto, would you like to kiss me?_

…On second thought, I'll be the one thinking of conversations.

"Yeah," Naruto's smile flickered, eyes shifting between mine and the countertop.

Naruto acting shy? Weird.

_Cute._

"U-uhm… Sakura-chan…" Naruto began. I waited for him patiently, resisting the urge to throttle the sentence out of him. Fortunately I didn't have long to wait. "You look really pretty today!" He blurted out suddenly.

My heart began thudding even louder in my chest, my mouth went dry. I blinked blankly at him. Wow, Inner Sakura had been right… he so totally did love me.

_Cha! Score!_

"I-I mean," Naruto stuttered, playing even more furiously with his jacket's clasp. "Normally you don't look so pretty," he babbled.

I frowned. "I don't normally look pretty?" I repeated, any trace of nervousness disappearing. My face flushed slightly. Maybe he didn't love me. Maybe this was a big misunderstanding, and Naruto was being stupid again.

"N-no!" Naruto wailed, tearing out strands of his hair. "Sakura-chan-"

I clenched my fist and pulled it back to hit Naruto. He couldn't get away by calling me ugly! I was about to bring my hand crashing forward on the boy's head, but someone's hand closed around my fist. I tilted my head upside-down, finding…

"Kakashi-Sensei?" He was beginning to have quite the record of sneaking up on me. I blinked at him.

"Woah now, are you two already trying to kill each other?" Sensei smiled slightly at me, his one eye twinkling.

"Sorry, Sensei…" I apologized, lowering my fist. My flush began to fade… until I saw who was standing next to him. "S-sasuke-kun," I stuttered.

Beside Sensei, Sasuke-kun stood coolly, hands tucked in his pockets. The sun's fading rays bathed him in ethereal yellow light, highlighting his normally dark hair. He nodded once in acknowledgement to me.

Sensei took a seat one away from me, leaving a chair empty. Clearly, Sasuke-kun was supposed to sit there. For a moment, he didn't make any motion to the seat. Almost like he was reluctant to sit by me…

…or maybe he was too caught up in staring at me. His eyes held mine captive. My face began to glow a fiercer red. I broke the spell, and turned quickly around to the front of the counter.

Naruto leaned against the counter, one arm supporting his head. He glared at Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun slid smoothly into the seat. I stole a side glance at him; he wasn't staring at me anymore; thankfully (what was _that_ all about, anyway). Instead he had folded his hands, as if he were praying (I knew better than that), and kept his eyes closed.

…My, you've been unusually quiet, Inner Sakura.

_I'm giving you your 'drool over Sasuke' moment. Don't let me stop you. Please, continue to drool. I'll be on the floor gagging if you need me._

Ugh, I should have never even said anything.

_Thought._

Whatever!

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said. I jumped slightly, coming out of my reverie. "What are you going to eat?"

"Is there even a choice, loser?" Sasuke-kun answered for me, not even opening an eyelid. "It's a ramen stand."

"I meant what _kind_ of ramen," Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke-kun.

"Naruto!" I frowned at him again. "Act mature."

"He started it," Naruto's tongue slithered back into his mouth. He crossed his arms and turned away from Sasuke-kun.

We ordered our ramen. I couldn't even finish a whole bowl, but Naruto and Sasuke-kun chugged theirs down like nothing. They glared at each other all the while they shoveled food down their mouth. They both slammed down their bowls at the same time. "More!" They shouted simultaneously. The ramen stand owner filled up there bowls promptly. He was going to make a lot of money this night. Stupid Naruto and Sasuke-kun had somehow both gotten into a silent eating contest. At least _I _wasn't going to pay the tab.

_Poor Kakashi… I feel sorry for the guy._

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. This was so _not_ the way I'd envisioned this evening.

_Were you expecting sparks to fly and a first kiss or something?_

I don't know… I suppose I should have suspected something like this, though. Sasuke-kun and Naruto are more interested in their stupid rivalry than me. I was just a background character in their lives. How could I ever even _think_ they'd like me? This was real life, not a fairy tale…

_And fairy tales don't come true…_

I found myself blinking rapidly, the air growing oppressive. My heart beat in my chest, and I could hear the clock ticking down my time. I didn't have time for this idleness… I needed to choose between Sasuke-kun and Naruto; choose fast!

Sasuke-kun put down his (sixth?) bowl of ramen. He'd actually halted eating and stared at me. Oh great, was there something on my face?

"Sakura?" Sasuke-kun's voice wavered.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, blushing as my voice cracked. I flinched at the weakness of my own voice.

His dark orbs seemed to pierce through me, as if he could somehow see into my soul. I squirmed beneath his omnipotent gaze. "Are you ok?"

_Why wouldn't I be?_

A raindrop fell on my lap.

_The sky is clear of clouds._

"Sakura-chan, you're crying!" Naruto exclaimed. Evidently he had also stopped shoveling food down his face long enough to notice.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand, and sure enough, left wet smears on my hand and face. When had that happened? Now that I'd finally noticed, I wondered how I could have possibly missed it before – a warm substance which trickled down my face, as if reluctant to part with me.

"I'm fine," I stated, quickly rubbing out the rest of my tears. Now Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-Sensei were staring at me. I looked forward to avoid their gaze, but my eyes only met the ramen stand's owner.

Great.

_They don't have to stare like it's a freak show..._

I stood up, letting my bangs hide my eyes. "Sorry guys, I... I just need some time alone." I began to walk away from Ichiraku. I didn't know where I was going, or what my team would think, but I didn't care. I just didn't want them to see me like that. Shinobi should never reveal their emotions.

The people on the streets really didn't seem to notice me. I was fine with that. Actually, I was glad with that. I'd rather have them not stop to say anything. Yet at the same time, somehow their callousness angered me. How could they not even take a second of their time to find out why a girl like me was crying?

I didn't want my team to... to think of me as... weak. I knew that I wasn't as strong as those two physically, but I always liked to believe I had some mental or emotional edge over them. Well, I obviously didn't have the emotional edge now. And who would want to marry a weak little kunoichi who stressed out over a simple mission that most girls would kill to have? Choosing someone to marry was supposed to be _fun_.

_They gave you, a twelve-year old, a mission to do in one week, which most people do in _years, _Sakura. It is o.k. to be overwhelmed. What would Naruto or Sasuke do in their position?_

A wry smile escaped my mouth at Inner Sakura's logic.

Probably run around screaming until time let out... then the Hokage would force them to marry someone randomly in the village.

_Exactly! See! You're braver than you think._

Maybe...

It was then that I noticed footsteps were following me.

I ran.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter she'll get some one on one time with a certain someone, I swear. Unfortunately... I probably won't be updating for a while. I need to work on some college essays and applications. Sorry. So here's chapter 3 a day early. 


End file.
